<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Small, Something Delicate by KaijuusAndKryptids</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399470">Something Small, Something Delicate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuusAndKryptids/pseuds/KaijuusAndKryptids'>KaijuusAndKryptids</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Size Difference, Sleepy Boys, Spooning, aesthetic, reassurance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuusAndKryptids/pseuds/KaijuusAndKryptids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew can't sleep, but he isn't complaining when he gets to hold Neil like this. </p><p>or, Andrew muses over their size difference, how much skinnier Neil is than himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>297</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something Small, Something Delicate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Too long to be a comic, too short to be a fic (according to my own attention span) so have it in fic form anyway. My shortest fic to date! But hey, content is content.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quiet nights like this are Andrew’s favorite. Not quiet literally, with cicadas and crickets making nonstop racket, and the wind picking up outside their window. But his head is quiet, it doesn’t list every terrible outcome or eventual heartbreak nor does it replay his worst memories, the ones that make his skin feel too tight. No. Nights like tonight Andrew can spoon Neil and only have to think about how Neil feels in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew grabs Neil’s jutting out hip bone, a consequence of being so skinny, and he has the urge to squeezes it like a stress ball. A very angular and solid stress ball. Neil squirms tiredly, not quite waking up, but definitely not deep asleep. Andrew is transfixed on the sensation though. His entire pelvic bone seems to fit in Andrew’s fist. He rearranges Neil’s waistband to frown at it. His fingers splay up around Neil’s waist, and he bets if he did it with his other hand too they’d nearly touch.</p><p> </p><p>Neil hums this time, sounding more alert. He half-turns in bed to ask, “What’s with the new interest?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew’s eyes map a lazy path up to Neil’s eyes, catching on the indents from scars and bone alike. “You’re so little.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m taller than you are!” Neil scoffs defensively. Andrew half-smiles at that, splaying his hand over Neil’s waist again. Then he’s back to watching his hand gripping at Neil’s hip bone. “Your hips stick out so far.” Flitting his fingers over the deep indent between the peak of Neil’s hip and his belly button. He reestablished eye contact to say, “and you’ve got such a tiny waist.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil’s face involuntarily heats up, but he sticks his tongue out at Andrew, petulant. Andrew ignores it in favor of taking Neil’s hand and holding it up, pressing their palms together. Their fingers line up to the same height, but Neil can see Andrew’s fingers around his, just a little thicker than his own and his frown (and blush) deepen further. He glares at Andrew who’s still transfixed on their hands. He would have missed Andrew’s whisper otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so delicate.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil grimaces; ready to retort when Andrew continues his soft thought, “I don’t want to break you.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil has a lot of involuntary reactions when it comes to Andrew, he thinks, because Neil’s breath hitches. He folds his fingers between Andrew’s to get his attention, and shifts around to fully face Andrew.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not fragile.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil is so determined, and steady. So unlike the rabbit he was before. This too, keeps Andrew’s thoughts quiet. Instead, Andrew struggles with the largeness of this feeling. Too large to really see the shape of it so he doesn’t know what to call it. His words fail. Andrew untangles their fingers and carefully cups Neil’s face with shaking hands. Neil holds Andrew’s hands steady to his face, pressing a kiss to Andrew’s wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not fragile.” He confirms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>